


My nymph

by Black_servant



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_servant/pseuds/Black_servant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is believed that if you ever are fortunate or unfortunate enough to meet a nymph your life will be constant longing until that longing kills you. Kakashi has seen a glimpse of an onyx eyed nymph and now he longs to see it again. Even with the risk that the intense longing for that perfect creature might eventually kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My nymph

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story here in ao3 but if you liked it you can find more of my stories in Fanfiction.net, my usename there is Black-servant. But without futher delays, I hope you enjoy my story!

Kakashi was a loner. He preferred to live alone far away from other people. He lived in a small cabin near the great woods. Right outside Kakashi’s small home began a small path that lead to the forest and to a small perfectly round shaped pond. The small pond was surrounded by the woods. It was a quiet and peaceful place, one of Kakashi’s favourites. Other people were afraid of the forest and they never entered it or even came near it so Kakashi was left in peace.

The reason why people were so afraid of that ancient forest was because they believed that nymphs lived there. Humans weren’t afraid of nymphs because they were dangerous, because they weren’t. They would never hurt humans or anyone else at least not physically. However they could drive you mad with longing. If a human met a nymph they would immediately fall in love with the beautiful creature. They would feel the need to touch and own the nymph and if you were lucky the nymph would allow it but only once. Only once would a human be able to touch, taste and love that mysterious creature and when the urge had been fulfilled and the human would fall asleep the nymph would disappear. The human would always wake up alone and they would never be able to see their desire again, ever. You can try to forget the nymph but you never will. You will search for that one creature your whole life because you can’t really see or love anyone else after that one night with a perfection. A human who was fortunate or unfortunate to meet a nymph and embrace the nymph would never feel whole again. The only thing that he could feel after that night was longing. A deep longing that could only be cured by the nymph that caused it. But there has never been anybody who has been able to meet the nymph again. You would always search for the nymph, your longing driving for you to continue your hopeless search until your body fails you. Sometimes the end came quickly because the human wasn’t able to eat, drink or sleep at all and sometimes it took a bit longer but the result was always the same. Your life was ruined.

This same longing had also found its way to Kakashi’s heart. In his case the longing wasn’t so deep and he wasn’t always searching for his nymph but the longing was there. The reason why the longing didn’t affect him too dramatically was because he was only able to catch a glimpse of that mystical creature.

It was few years after he had moved to live in the cabin near the forest. It was a beautiful sunny morning. The birds were singing and the sky was clear. Kakashi had come out of his cabin to enjoy the sun’s warmth. He had stood in front of his front door eyes closed enjoying the warm rays of the sun. After a while he had felt that someone was looking at him and he opened his eyes and there behind one of the first trees of the forest he had seen the most beautiful and blackest onyx eyes staring at him. For a second their eyes met and then the beauty was gone and Kakashi was left standing in shock staring at the woods. He was close to yell at the creature to not go but his voice failed him. After that one short meeting Kakashi couldn’t get those eyes out of his head. He had tried to look for the owner of those deep onyx eyes but he had never seen the nymph again. Sometimes he felt that same feeling that someone was watching him but he never saw his watcher. He could only hope that it was the nymph and he wished that he would be allowed to see it again.

It had now been a little over a year since Kakashi saw the nymph. He still hoped that some day he might be able to see his nymph again but at the same time he felt a little hopeless. Because you never saw a nymph twice. It has always been that way and nobody knew that someone would have seen a nymph two times. Kakashi knew that he would be incredibly lucky if he were ever to see the nymph again but there was still hope because he could still often feel those eyes on him even though he never saw the watcher. He had decided to believe that it was his nymph and that thought eased the longing in his heart. Kakashi knew that he should consider himself lucky: he had seen a nymph but the longing wasn’t so strong that it would drive him mad. He realised that it was quite foolish of him to hope to see the nymph again but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter to him that if he saw the creature again the longing would grow and eventually kill him. However the silver haired man knew that if he ever saw his nymph again and would be able to touch and taste it he would die more than happily to his longing.

Now Kakashi was standing in his living room looking out the window. It was a calm summer evening. The sun was about to set and it had painted the sky orange and red. Kakashi felt his heart starting to beat faster as he watched the sun’s slow journey behind the horizon. Slowly the magnificent colours gave way to a dark night sky. It was incredible beautiful and at the same time it made Kakashi feel sad. His heart ached as he watched the night slowly chasing the day away. He stood in that same spot for a long while until the first star of that night revealed itself. At that same moment Kakashi felt an urge to go to the small pond in the middle of the forest. The man didn’t waste any time as he rushed out of his cabin without even bothering to but his shoes on. He had a feeling that this was his change to finally be able to see his nymph properly. The forest was dark and silent but Kakashi didn’t pay any attention to that he just ran as fast as he could to get to the pond.

In his hurry to get to the pond Kakashi didn’t pay any attention to his feet and he stumbled many times and hit his feet to rocks and roots. Still that didn’t slow him. It was like he was in a some kind of trance and he had only one goal in mind. Finally Kakashi saw the pond between the trees. Then the pond was before him and he stopped on the shore. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to gather his breathe. When he had been able to get his breathing to return to normal he felt it: someone was watching him. Slowly, very slowly he lifted his head to look towards the pond and there: those eyes. Those eyes that had hunted his every dream and thought were watching him in amusement. They were even more beautiful than he remembered. Deep black pools that shined beautifully and a beautiful raven hair that framed those onyx eyes. That was all Kakashi was able to see right now because the nymph was in the water and only his eyes were above the water. For a moment those two just watched and admired each other. What Kakashi didn’t know was that the nymph was just as fascinated and enchanted of him than what Kakashi was of the nymph. The nymph had spied the man many occasions but he hadn’t wanted to show himself before. First the nymph had wanted to know everything about this gorgeous man and now that he did he had called the man to come to him.

It was a magical moment. The bond shimmered gently and the forest swayed in a light breeze. Stars were shining above them like diamonds on dark blue velvet. You could hear distant voices coming from the forest: birds singing and some other animals moving around. But in the pond there were no one else except for Kakashi and his nymph.

After a while of the two of them just watching each other the nymph started to walk towards Kakashi. The man stood frozen on his spot as he watched the heavenly creature approaching him. First he was able to see its whole face. It was breathtaking: the face was perfectly symmetrical and framed with shiny black bangs. Thin dark eyebrows, small delicate nose and beautiful rose-coloured lips which were curved on a smirk and the nymphs eyes were sparkling with mirth. Slowly more was revealed to Kakashi’s greedy eyes. When the naked chest was revealed from the dark water Kakashi mused that he didn’t even know that male nymphs existed but he wasn’t complaining. In his dreams the nymph had also always been a male even though people really weren’t sure did those kind of nymphs even exist because usually nymphs that were seen were women. His nymph had a lithe and slightly muscular body. Kakashi could clearly see the muscles working as the boy made his way towards him. His body was smooth and pale and it created a wonderful contrast between his dark hair. Now the nymph was really close almost fully out of the water and Kakashi could see that he was completely naked. Kakashi breathed heavily the desire running wildly in his veins.

At last the nymph was standing right in front of him. He was a head shorter than Kakashi himself. For a moment they again gazed at each other the nymph smirking and Kakashi lazily smiling in satisfaction. Then the silver haired man couldn’t control his desire anymore and he reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy’s slim waist and pulled him against his body. Kakashi felt ecstatic as he held the boy. He fitted perfectly under his chin and Kakashi was able burry his nose into those raven locks and inhale the almond scent the boy emitted. Simultaneously they pulled slightly away from their embrace and the boy wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Kakashi too closed his eyes and while his other hand stayed in its position around the nymph’s waist he lifted the other to the back of the boys head so that he was able pull the boy completely in his arms. Their lips connected. It was pure heaven. Everything around them faded there wasn’t anything else for them but each other. They let their lips move gently against each other’s taking everything out of their first kiss. They separated only for a moment to breath, neither of them opened their eyes and then their lips connected again.

The two of them continued to kiss and taste each other while they let their hands wander over their bodies. Soon Kakashi was also naked in the warm summer night. It was a new moon so it was quite dark but our two lovers didn’t need the light, they could still see each other perfectly. Slowly Kakashi lowered the nymph to the soft grass ground and claimed his lips again. They let their tongues dance together as they continued to caress each other. After a while that wasn’t enough and their bodies started to move against each other in perfect sync. Soft moans and groans filled the night air drowning all the other noises. It was hot. They both could feel the heat, the need for each other and the need to be joined into one. Still they wanted to be slow to make sure that this would last as long as possible so that both would be desperate for a release, desperate for the other to relieve them. Their bodies continued the ancient dance as their hands reached to caress, stroke and prepare them for the ultimate pleasure. Finally it came too much for both of them; they were so hard and desperate to find the euphoria together. Their bodies joined and the noises that expressed their pleasure increased until there was a final shout:

“KAKASHI!”

Then all you could hear was soft panting as the two of them laid there covered in the nymphs cum. Gently and with great regret Kakashi pulled his limp member out of his nymph making them both hiss in pleasure. Kakashi settled next to the nymph and pulled him against his chest determined to hold him until he would fall asleep and loose the nymph forever. The knowledge that he would never see the nymph after this night made his heart ache even though he had thought that he would be ready for that pain, for that longing… he wasn’t and never would be. In that moment Kakashi decided that when the morning came and he woke up alone he would drown himself into that lonely pond where he finally met his love. A soft melodious voice however stopped his thoughts.

“Sasuke”

“What?”

Kakashi asked startled that the nymph had spoken. He turned to look at the raven who was smiling at him softly. This smile wasn’t anything like the smirk he had wore when he emerged from the pond. This was really a smile, a loving soft smile that made Kakashi’s heart feel warm and he knew that this was worth everything.

“Sasuke, my name.”

“Sasuke”

Kakashi repeated gently while he caressed that flawless face with his hand. Sasuke continued to smile that soft smile and nodded. They smiled at each other and then they leaned forward and kissed for the final time. It was a long and loving kiss. Then Sasuke settled himself against Kakashi’s side his arm across the silverette’s stomach and head resting against his strong chest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist and held the boy tightly against his side. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep, Kakashi fearing the morning.

The next morning was grey. Somewhere along the night dark grey clouds had made their way to cover the sky. The clouds stood low foreshadowing rain and it was quite cold for it to be a summer morning. Kakashi’s skin was on goose bumps and he was shivering in his sleep but he didn’t wake up.

The clouds continued their journey but the sky refused to show itself on this morning. The wind started to blow stronger and the forest had grown quiet all of its creatures were waiting for the rain. You could smell the rain in the air and it didn’t take long for the first drops to dribble to the ground.

A drop hit Kakashi’s forehead and made him frown but it didn’t wake him yet. The next hit him on the stomach and then it started to rain evenly and soon Kakashi was all wet. His silver hair matted to the ground and stuck to his face. His shivering had worsened and the cold finally forced him to wake up. He opened his eyes and stared at the grey sky trying to remember why he was sleeping outside. When he remembered he scrunched his eyes shut trying to stop the tears from falling. He hadn’t cried since he was a small child but now the pain in his heart was just too much. Kakashi ignored the cold and just tried to calm himself so that the tears wouldn’t escape from his eyes. For a long moment he lied there trying desperately to control himself. He didn’t want to cry because he knew that this would happen. He knew that when he would wake in the morning Sasuke would be go-…

A movement against his side stopped all his thoughts. He felt an arm on his stomach tighten its hold on him. Kakashi hadn’t really felt anything when he had woken up. He was sure that he was alone but now it seemed that he wasn’t. The silverette could feel his hopes rising up but he was truly afraid to open his eyes and see if Sasuke was still sleeping against him. The rain was starting to pour even heavier and the form against Kakashi’s side started to move indicating that it was waking. Kakashi took a deep breath and readied himself: he had to know.

Kakashi blinked his eyes open and slowly turned his head to look at his side. His heart jumped in his chest at the sight. Those endless onyx eyes were once again gazing at him and that wonderful smirk was again present on that beautiful face. Kakashi couldn’t contain himself he pulled Sasuke on top of him and captured his lips in a desperate lip lock. Sasuke returned the embrace eagerly. The kiss was long and slightly desperate. They pulled apart both gasping for oxygen. When they had finally managed to calm their breathes’ Kakashi pulled Sasuke against him and embraced the boy tightly.

“I thought that you would be gone…”

A soft laugh filled the silence.

“I might have left if I was a woman… They love to drive all males mad with desire and longing. It’s their favourite game. But me, no. I wanted you and I got and you’re never going to get rid of me.”

Sasuke said and smirked. Seeing that Kakashi was a little shocked at his declaration Sasuke leaned forward and kissed his love softly. Then the smirk softened into a small smile and Sasuke whispered the last words:

“I’m yours.”

“Mine”

Kakashi whispered back and pulled Sasuke into another deep kiss.

It took them a while but finally they managed to put some clothes on and they headed towards Kakashi’s home. Sasuke was wearing Kakashi’s trousers as the silver haired male carried his nymph wearing only his shirt and boxers. Sasuke had told the man that he could walk on his own but Kakashi just smiled down at him and claimed his lips in tender kiss and when they parted he whispered against his lips:

“I know put I want to carry you because I can and because I love you.”

“I love you too."

Kakashi was incredibly lucky even more than he ever dared to hope and so was Sasuke too. He was a nymph that had the courage to actually love someone and be loved in return.


End file.
